Our Secret
by loveless bleed
Summary: Kaname and Zero swapped bodies with each other in a sudden one day. What will happen to them when Kaname have to be Zero and Zero must to be Kaname? What should they do to get their own body back? Yaoi KanamexZero or ZeroxKaname?
1. Chapter 1

**Hye guys… I am back with my second fanfiction. This time I decided to make this story a little bit short and of course it's still about Zero and Kaname. I love this pair… I got the idea for this story when I watch a Korean drama Secret Garden on my laptop. So, enjoy you guys…. Owh yeah, one more thing, sorry for my poor grammar... English is not my first language... Read and review… :)**

**Chapter 1**

Zero walk through the night slowly. The air tonight is a little bit cold to his liking. He yawn a few time. It's already past midnight and he really wants to go back to his room and take a rest. If not because of certain pureblood, Kuran Kaname who wants to meet him, he wouldn't be here right now. He would rather go back to his room and snuggled in his bed.

He arrived at the place where Kaname want to meet him. He looks around and Kaname's figure nowhere to be found. He guess that Kaname is still not arrived yet. Zero sighed. It was Kaname who want to meet him and Kaname is late.

Just a few minutes later, Kaname arrived and meet Zero who stand in front of the lake in the forest behind school. He gives Zero a little smile. "Kiryu," greet Kaname.

"Look, who's late." Zero glance toward Kaname while folded his hand.

Kaname just smirked. "Sorry, Kiryu-kun. I suddenly got an emergency meeting earlier."

"Whatever." Say Zero with nonchalantly. "So, why you want to meet me in the middle of the night and don't want anyone to be around us?" ask Zero while facing Kaname. He really wants to know because Kaname had force him to leave his bed tonight. If Kaname want to meet him just because of a stupid thing, he will kick his butt.

"Oh, yeah. I want to talk about Yuki and Ichiru." Kaname said a little bit serious.

Zero frowned. "Yuki and Ichiru? Why? What you want to talk to me about them?" ask Zero still don't understand. He rubs his neck lazily.

Kaname sighed. "You know that Yuki and Ichiru are dating right?" ask Kaname half irritate.

"Of course I know. Ichiru is my twins. He never hides anything from me. So what about them?" ask Zero still don't get a point. What's the problem with Ichiru dating Yuki? Just because Ichiru is a human and Yuki now is a pureblood princess, it's still not a big deal for him.

Kaname sighed again. It so hard to talk with Zero. "I just want to talk about their future. As their brother, I want my sister to be happy. Don't you think the same for Ichiru?"

Zero just nods his head when he got the point. "Oh, that. Of course I am. Ichiru is everything to me. He was half of me. Of course I want him to be happy with the person he loves."

"It just that. Me too. I want Yuki to be happy and please tell Ichiru, don't ever he dare to hurt Yuki." Say Kaname. Zero chuckled when he hear that. What an overprotective brother.

"Kuran, just let them be. They are big now. They can plan their own future. As a brother, we just look and see. What we can do is, support them when they need us. You know what I mean?" Zero said it so maturely. As for the fact, he just don't want to take a part in his twins affair. He feels so annoying when Ichiru tell him about his relationship with Yuki every single night. Maybe Ichiru forget that it's him who grows up with Yuki in the past few years.

Kaname thinks for a while before nod his head. He agree with Zero suggestions. Yeah, Yuki is a big girl now. He shouldn't treat Yuki like a kid. "You a right."

"I am always right." Zero said proudly with a smirked on his face. He looks at the skies for a while and sniff on the air. "It's about to rain."

"Yeah." Kaname also look up to the sky. No moon and no stars. Only dark cloud up there.

"We should go back." Zero want to go back before the rain is pour or he will drenched before he arrived to his room.

"We will go back. But before that, don't you think it's been a while?" Kaname walk towards Zero slowly. He smiles widely.

Zero sweat dropped. "What? What do you mean by it's been a while?" ask Zero pretending he don't understand what is Kaname talking about right now.

"I talk about you. It has been almost two week since you last feeding. You don't want it? I am offering you here…" Kaname smile seductively. He opened his collar shirt and pulls it a side before tilted his head. Exposed his neck to Zero's view.

Zero gulped when he saw the sight before him. He wants it. He wants it so badly. "Damn you Kuran!" Zero walk towards Kaname slowly, closed the gaps between them. He reaches his hand and wraps it around Kaname's neck. He put his nose at Kaname's neck and smells the pureblood scent. Sweet. So sweet. He let his instinct take control over him. He licks Kaname's neck seductively. Sucks and nip a little before he feels his fangs elongated. He give Kaname his final licks before sink his fangs slowly into Kaname's skin.

Kaname hissed at the pain and pleasure that he feels when Zero bites him. He pulls the hunter's body close to him. It's only at times like this that he can touch and hug Zero. And Zero will let him do as he like.

The tastes of Kaname's blood really drive him crazy. He wants it more. More. Zero drinks a few more gulps before he pull out his fangs. His face feels hot. He looks at Kaname's neck which is still bleeding right now. Slowly, he licks the bite wound close. He drinks a lot. He release his hand from Kaname's neck. He feels a little bit awkward when Kaname still hug him. He lets Kaname hug him for a while. Actually, it feels quiet warm and comfortable. He likes it. Wait a minute. Did he say he likes it? He must be crazy!

The sound of thunder in the sky makes both Kaname and Zero realize and back to reality. Kaname quickly release Zero's body and Zero try to relax as if nothing happen.

"I believe, it's time to go back." Kaname look away. If not because of the thunder earlier, he maybe still hugged Zero right now. He almost forget the true purpose he come here. They want to talk about Yuki and Ichiru, not about them.

"Yeah, you are right. Bye," Zero quickly turn around and walk into the forest. He don't spend any glance toward Kaname who still looking at him. Just a few minutes later, Kaname also go back to his dorm. Zero almost get wet when he arrived to his room at Sun dormitory.

"Where have you been?" ask someone suddenly make Zero a little bit shock. He don't sense it, that's why he startled. He look over his shoulder and found Takamiya Kaito, a student teacher and his fellow hunter stand a few meter from where he is.

"It's you Kaito. I got a duty as a perfect to patrol around the school if you forget." Zero says while stroking his wet hair. He want to take a hot bath as soon as possible and take a sleep.

"And I believe you should came back earlier with Ichiru, don't you? It's almost hour since he arrived." Kaito walk slowly towards Zero.

Zero is a little bit tense. He hates it when someone tries to controls all his movements. He glance toward Kaito. "And I believe that it is my own choice when I want to come back, don't you think so? Now, if you will excuse me," Zero want to go away when Kaito grab his hand tightly. Zero glare at Kaito. Sometimes, Kaito really makes him annoyed.

"What did you want? I am tired." Zero growled.

"You smell like him. That damn pureblood. You meet him, don't you?" ask Kaito. He glare at Zero. He know he should not controls Zero, but he hate it when Zero always meet with those vampire. Don't Zero should hate vampire? But now, why must Zero be friendly with them? It is because Zero is one of them now? He know that Zero is vampire, but... or, it is because of Ichiru? Yeah, Ichiru now date with Kuran Yuki, pureblood princess. Damn this twin is just the same. Why must they involved them self with vampire?!

Zero startled. He smells like Kaname? It must be because he feed on Kaname and Kaname had hugged him earlier. "Yes, I meet him. So what?"

Kaito sighed. "Why must you meet him? Don't involved yourself with them, okay? I am troubled enough when Ichiru fall for that pureblood princess. Now, you? With that pureblood prince?" Kaito sighed again.

Zero just silent. There's no need for him to answer that question.

"Answer me Zero," Kaito demanded. He will never let Zero go if Zero don't answer his question.

Zero sighed. "I meet him because I need to, damn it. You know that I drinks him blood, right? So, what else the reasons?" Zero growled. He don't want to tell Kaito that they talk about Ichiru and Yuki. It would be pain in the ass to hear his nag about it.

"You can take your blood from me. Don't have to meet him anymore." Kaito says.

Zero yank his hand from Kaito and glare at him. "You of all people should know that I don't drinks from human." Zero yelled.

"Okay, okay." Kaito sighed. He put both his hands up. "You can meet him and drinks from him. Just make sure, don't fall from him, okay. I don't want you to be like Ichiru too. You twin is just the same."

"Who's going to fall for him, damn it!" yell Zero. His face is blushed, hot. He with Kaname? No way in hell!

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to remind you. Don't want you to be like Ichiru. And you don't have to blush like that. Are you embarrassed?" Kaito feels amused. It's not always he can see this.

"Damn you. I am leaving!" yell Zero and stomp away from there. He still blushed. He with Kaname? Together? Like together, together? No way in hell. He admit that he likes Kaname. But, to be together with that pureblood, not in his right mind. He never ever thinks that. Not at once.

He just about to take a bath when Ichiru sneak into their room through the window. He frowned. "Kaito told me you get back hour ago. So why must you come in through the window?" ask Zero while lean on the wall with only a short pant and towel on his shoulder.

Ichiru grin like a Cheshire cat. He close the window slowly and sit on his bed. A little bit tired actually. "Yeah, I got back hour ago but I sneak out through the window. Hey, I want to meet Yuki. If I go through the door, Kaito will nag..."

"Like an old grandma," Zero and Ichiru say together in unison. Then they laugh out loud. If Kaito hear that they call him old grandma, surely he will get mad.

Back to Moon dormitory, Kaname arrived at the living room to be greeted by all his inner circle. Ichijo Takuma, Aido Hanabusa, Shiki Senri, Ruka Souen, Kain Akatsuki and Toya Rima. Not like Zero, Kaname is lucky because he arrived before the rain is pouring.

"Where have you been Kaname-sama? We are waiting for you for lunch." Aido as always will be the first one to ask Kaname.

"I got some business to do. Don't mind it." Kaname don't want to tell them anything. It's not their concern.

Aido just silent even though he already knows the reason since they smells Kaname's blood earlier. There is only one person who drinks Kaname's blood now because Yuki had never drink Kaname's blood anymore. Zero Kiryu, he is the only one who feed on Kaname right now.

"Where is Yuki?" ask Kaname when he don't saw Yuki any where there. Usually, Yuki would be there while eat his favourite food. Yeah, Yuki likes to eat and stuff her mouth.

"I am not so sure. Maybe in her room. She just got back a few minutes ago." It was Takuma who answer the question. He just sit on the couch, reading his manga and he had Shiki who sleep and lean his head on his shoulder.

"Really? It's okay. Seiren," Kaname call for his unofficial bodyguard and his faithful follower. Seiren appear suddenly in nowhere. She bowed to Kaname, waiting for an order. "Go to Yuki's room and tell her that it's lunch time already."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Seiren bowed and walk to Yuki's room in the third floor.

"Let's go everyone. Its lunch time already." Kaname and the rest of the night class walk to the dining room. Takuma had to wake Shiki from his sleep and then they join the others. After they eat their lunch, Kaname go to his room and decided that he want to take a nap. So, he doesn't want anyone to disturb his sleep. No one...

He lie down on his bed and suddenly he thinks about Zero. It's almost one year already that Zero had drinks his blood. He likes Zero so he don't really mind Zero continues to drinks his blood even after Rido Kuran death. Now, Yuki and Ichiru are fall in love and currently dating. So, he and Yuki decide that they want to cancel their engagement and had done it a few months ago. He don't mind anyway. But… Zero….

Kaname sighed. Maybe he should wait and see what will happen later. He fall asleep and don't realised what really happen. He just falls in deep slumber until he suddenly hears a loud noise. He doesn't know how long he had slept that night. Kaname frowned when he heard a noise.

"Why is it so noisy outside? What did they do?" Kaname asked himself in half asleep. He is so sleepy. He wants to yell to the noise when he realizes something. He looks on his surroundings. Why his room look so different? His room look so small, the curtain slightly open and reveal morning sunlight. And the most surprised, there is someone on his side!

Wait a minute... This is not his room and he was not on his bed. His room curtain is dark red colour not a gray colour. And the most important thing, he don't share his room with anyone and absolutely he never lets anyone sleep on his bed with him! Kaname look at the person who had sleep beside him and currently hug his waist. He furrowed and shocked when he saw that face. _Zero! Err... wait a minute. It's not Zero because he had no ear piercing and a tattoo on his neck. And his hair is a bit too long. _

_Hmm... Zero, without ear piercing, no tattoo and a little bit long hair_. Kaname's eyes opened wide. _It's Ichiru_. The person who sleep on his side is Ichiru. But... why? Why must he sleep with Ichiru? And why he can be here? He is not a sleep walking right?

"Zero nii-chan? Are awake already? It's too early. We still have time to sleep," Ichiru awake from his sleep.

Kaname frowned when he hear that. _Zero? Nii-chan? Why he calls me that?_ Kaname wake from the bed and walk to the bathroom. He look on his self on the mirror and his eyes widened. _This is not my face._ Kaname look at his body. _This is not my body! It's... it was Zero's body!_ How he end up in Zero's body?

Meanwhile in Kaname's room, Zero sleep soundly. Because the room is too dark from usual, he really unconsciousness of where he sleep. Zero just awake when there is someone who knocks the door of his room.

"Kaname, are you awake now? It's dinner time." It was Takuma who come to invite Kaname to dinner.

Zero frowned. Kaname_? Why did he call Kaname's name here?_ Zero furrowed when he open his eyes and see he was is a very comfortable room. But... this is not his room. His room in Sun dormitory is not this big and dark like this. Suddenly Zero sniffs something. He knows this smell too well. It was Kaname's smell_. Wait! Kaname's smell?_ Why he smell Kaname here? Zero looks around some more. He was at Kaname's room. How did he end up here?

Zero is very confused. He wake up from the bed and walk. When he walks in front of the mirror, he saw his own reflection on the mirror. His eyes wide open. Wait a second! It is not his face! It was Kaname's face. He looks on his body and gasp when he saw and realizes that this body is Kanames'. Why?! Why?!

"Arrgghhh!" Zero screams loudly but it's good because Kaname's room is soundproof so no one can hear his voice outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and reviews... thanks... :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you guys… this is the second chapter. I am a little bit excited to update this chapter but… I had my first fanfiction ****_I am father!_**** that I have to finished. That is my first priority. But don't worry, I will try my best to update this fanfic story regularly as soon as I finish the next chapter. So for now, please enjoy the chapter… :) **

**Chapter 2 **

Zero froze on the bed. He blinks his eyes a few times and pinches his cheek but Kaname's face that he see in the mirror still don't vanished. He was so confused. How did all of this happen to him? He stand in front of the mirror one more time and look at his face. Err… Kaname's face actually. This is Kaname's face, not his face. Ah…, so confused. Just assume that Kaname's face is his face for now. It's easy like this.

He takes a long time to take a look at Kaname's face that had be his face for now. Wow, Kaname sure is so handsome. Zero rubs his face gently. This is the first time he touch it. Kaname's face. So awkward to look at his self on the mirror but see someone else face instead.

He touches his face. Kaname's beautiful eyes, Kaname's soft cheek, Kaname's perfect nose, Kaname's sexy lips and the spot that his lips always dig on to, Kaname's delicious neck. Zero startled and froze. What the hell is he doing? Touching Kaname's face like a pervert and praising it like an idiot. He hissed. What the hell is happen here? Why must he be Kaname? If he is Kaname, what happen to Kaname and his own body instead?

Zero froze for the third times. Wait a minutes. If he is Kaname, what happen to Kaname and his own body instead? Don't tell him that Kaname now is in his body instead. Did they change their body unconsciously? No! No! No! No way in hell he would let that to happen. And if that really happen, what should he do? What should they do to change their body back with each other? Now he want to cry. He doesn't want to be a vampire. A pureblood at that.

He wants to lie down on _his_ bed when the door of _his_ room had been knocked. What? It was _'his'_ bed and room right because right now he is Kaname for a while until he got his body back.

"Kaname? Are you okay? I think I hear your voice screaming earlier. But I don't think that was yours. It's dinner time, already. Let's join us, Kaname." It was Takuma who faithfully wait on Kaname in front of his bedroom. Beside him, all Kaname inner circle is loyally wait on Kaname outside. No one dare to take a step inside Kaname's private room without permission.

Zero startled. He is so anxious. What should he do now? At a time like this, what would Kaname do instead? He really doesn't know how Kaname behaviour in front of his inner circle. And then, he stops and thinks for a while. _Wait a second, I am Kaname. So, no matter how I behave myself, there is no one will suspect that I am not Kaname. They will not dare to deny me. As long as I behave like he always does when he is in front of me, I think everything is going to be fine. I will go and find Kaname after this._

He walks to the door slowly and open the door. He tries to control his heart so it wouldn't beat so hard and loud. He put the indifferent face that Kaname always wear. It's easy to do that because he is not the smiling type. He look at Takuma's face because Takuma is standing in front of his room door. Takuma give him a bright smile.

"Kaname, you are out. But… it is okay to go out like this?" ask Takuma slowly and it makes Zero confused.

What the hell that he do wrong now? "What did you mean?" ask Zero as Kaname. He glances at the other who had a slice of pink on their cheek. What the hell?

"Err… your shirt. You don't button your shirt, Kaname-sama." It was Aido who say that. Aido take a glance at Kaname's body. Wow, so sexy. That body of Kaname is really well build and it is not easy to look at because Kaname never open his shirt in front of them.

Zero look at his body. _Oh, damn! I forgot to button my shirt. Why must Kaname sleep with his shirt unbutton?_ Zero tries to control his embarrassment. He doesn't really care to let his button open because he often do that. But right now, he is Kaname and in front of him right now is the noble class vampire, who he know they all had a high respect at Kaname. Zero calmly button his shirt and let a few button at the upper chest open freely. He is not the type of person who will fully button his shirt.

"Let's go." Zero tries to act all his best as Kaname. Huh, it was so hard because he really don't know how to act as Kaname properly. _Kaname, where are you right now? I want my body back!_

Kaname sit on the toilet bowl. What happen actually? He is so confused right now. He was in Zero, his crush's body? Wow, he really don't know what to say. It's a miracle that all of this happens to him. Err… maybe them. He looks on the mirror for who knows how many times already. Zero's face. He really wants to touch it. Zero's lilac eyes, cute nose and cheek, Zero's snowy-white pale skin is so smooth and Zero's perfect lips that he really want to kiss before. Now he can touch it. He really can touch Zero's face and body right now.

Maybe god had hear his pleads before? He really want to be close to Zero and now he got that chance? _Thanks god if this is really the chance that you give me._ Kaname take a good look at Zero's face and body. He smiles when he looks at the shirt that Zero wears. Zero is wear a white big t-shirt and a short pant.

"Whose shirt it is?" Kaname asked himself. He takes off the clothes and takes a good look at Zero's beautiful and sexy body. He wants to examine every inch of Zero's body. Zero's skin is so softer than what he thinks it would. Now, he wants to find Zero sensitive and weak spot. He pinch Zero left nipple and a little bit shock that it was so sensitive. He trails his hand on Zero's chest. Err… his chest maybe.

He grabs his half erect dick. Wow, Zero's dick is his dick now. It's easy to know where Zero weak spot. Next time he wants to pleasure Zero, he will know where he should touch Zero's body. And Zero can't lie to him. He will know eventually. He rubs slowly and gently on his dick. He takes a glance of his face on the mirror. Wow, Zero's face is so sexy and pink right now. Maybe, if there is someone else enter the bathroom and see him like this, they will say he is masturbating in the toilet. Kaname doesn't really care. It is Zero's body that he held right now. Not his body.

Kaname feels like he is going to come. His hand strokes his erection fast and rough. He tries not to moan loudly and he can feel wet cum dripping over his hand. Oh my god. Zero is so lewd. Zero got a very sensitive body. Kaname control his breath and moan slowly when he come in his own hand. He smiles widely. He bring his hand on his lips and lick his cum. No, it was Zero's body so it was Zero's cum.

"Zero nii-chan? What are you doing in there? It's been one hour already. Are you okay?" Ichiru knocked the door slowly.

Kaname froze. How did Zero act around his twin brother? They are twin right, so they must be really close with each other. But… how should I act around him? He coughed a little.

"I... I am fine. I will be out a little longer," says Kaname. He quickly get up and wash his hand. He take Zero's clothed that he tossed before and wear it. He look at his face in the mirror. Good. Zero is really cute.

"Okay," say Ichiru and go away from there. There is some time that his brother will act weirdly. He just go back to his bed and sit on it.

Kaname get out from the bathroom and look at Ichiru who sit on the bed. Maybe Ichiru is waiting for him. Err… Zero actually. He tries to act like Zero would act normally. Yeah, he knows how Zero act around everyone. But like hell he knows how Zero act around Ichiru. Hmm… maybe he will act like how he would when he was around Yuki. He is a brother too, right.

"What take you so long, Zero?" ask Ichiru while stroking his silver hair.

"I got a stomach ache." Kaname say calmly while pat his flat stomach.

"Oh, your stomach ache must be bad. I hear a noise from the bathroom earlier. Maybe you had eat something that chairman cook yesterday? His cook is really terrible." Ichiru says while giggles. Zero had told him so many times about it and he already tastes the food himself. Really, it's terrible.

"Maybe. But now, it's okay already." Kaname smile. He sit on the bed opposite from bed that Ichiru had sit. He take a good look at Zero's room. Based on the surrounding, Zero had shared his room with Ichiru. Not like before, Zero doesn't share his room with anyone.

Ichiru glance at the clock. It's been 7.15 am already. He's hungry. He stand and walk towards Zero and sit beside him. "Zero… I am hungry. Let's go and eat." He whine at Zero while hug his twin arm.

Kaname sweat drop. Awkward. What should he do now? It so hurt to be Zero. It's okay if Ichiru is not around. But, he has Ichiru that he need to deal with here. He glances at Ichiru. Wow, Zero and Ichiru is really look alike. It's feels like it was Zero who hug his hand when he doesn't count on Ichiru's silver hair that is a little bit longer than Zero. It's not so bad actually. It just feel like he has a trump card. Be Zero, so he can touch all over Zero's body. And also, there is Ichiru who looks like Zero around him.

"Zero… did you hear me?" Ichiru shake Zero's hand. He pouted. He likes to act spoiled around his twin.

"Yeah, of course I hear you in the first place. Come on, let go take our dinner," says Kaname while trying to get up.

Ichiru frowned. "It's breakfast, not dinner. Maybe you are trying to rearrange your schedule life, Zero? I know that you are a vampire, but… you never confused over breakfast and dinner before." Ichiru rub his neck. Weird.

"I know you idiot. I just want to try to talk like I am one of those vampires," Kaname try to control his mistake. Crap. He forgot about it. It's a breakfast time for human and dinner time for vampire.

Ichiru smile widely. "I know already. Hey, Zero… maybe I should try that too."

"Try what?" ask Kaname confused. They walk through the corridor to go to the cafeteria.

"You know, try to be like one of you. Err… one of those vampires I mean." Ichiru smile widely and grab Zero's hand.

"Why?" ask Kaname.

"Hey, you know that I date Yuki, don't you? So… I want to try those things too."

Kaname startled when he hears that. Shit, he almost forgets about it. Ichiru is date with Yuki right now. This time he had a chance to test Ichiru about his relationship with Yuki.

"Oh, that. Maybe… next time. Let go and eat for now," Kaname walk faster than before. It's good that he had been here before. So he knows where the cafeteria is.

That afternoon, like an instinct, Kaname and Zero meet with each other at the place where they meet that night. Zero look at Kaname in the wide eyes and Kaname just folded his hand around his chest. So awkward to look at their own face.

"Hey, Kuran. What should we do now? We need to change our body back." Zero open his mouth. He can't stand this anymore. How tired to be Kaname. It's tired because he need to see Aido stupid face that try to get his attention. No, it's Kaname attention actually. And Ruka who always look at him like she want to eat him alive.

"I don't know. I just wake up this morning and the first thing I look at is Ichiru's face and I was in your body already. How the hell I know what happen to resolve this problem. And what with you? You sleep with Ichiru on the same bed and hug each other?" mocking Kaname. But, on the appearance, its look likes Zero who's mocking Kaname.

Zero is so embarrassed. "Just shut up you stupid pureblood. We are twin, so it's normal for us. And actually, it's Ichiru who always sneak in to my bed at night. If you don't want, just tossed him away." says Zero.

"Hey, don't make a face like that!" Kaname growled. Its look like he had taken over all Zero bad behaviour that likes to mock and growled to everyone.

"What face?" ask Zero.

"Those face earlier. If you want to be in my body, don't make a face like that. I never show that face to anyone. Especially an embarrassed face. Don't make a face like that," says Kaname. Now he worried. He had a pride that he has to take care of right now.

"Oh, yeah. I never say that I want to be in your body. And you too. I warn you, don't play with my body. Take care of my body." Zero growled.

Kaname just gulps. If Zero knows that he had touch Zero's body already and masturbate, what will Zero do with his body? He can't think of the outcome.

They sighed in unison. It's useless. They can't settle their problem if they don't know what actually had happen. So that's mean, there is only one solution. Zero has to be Kaname, and Kaname must to be Zero for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review you guys... thanks... :) <strong>


End file.
